Information interaction among individuals or groups is involved in the modern digital society, and users have paid attention to information security, especially in e-commerce, e-bank, and online marketing. With the emergence of social network service (SNS), personal communications and business communications, such as emails, data transmissions in e-commerce, etc., have set new requirements to secure information exchange.
Conventionally, when a user uses the SNS for communication, such as an online chatting application, content of the online chatting may be intercepted by an unauthorized user which may result in disclosure of personal privacy. If the online chatting involves confidential business information, the resultant disclosure will have a serious consequence.
Conventionally, a lecturer may provide students with course materials using the SNS. The course materials are generally copyright protected. However, the students may still inadvertently give the material to unauthorized users. In addition, piracy or illegal use of copyright of songs, movies, software, services and electronic products can also occur.
Conventional encryption technologies and security protection platforms generally require a complex systemic integration on the server side, issuance of encryption keys, and support of data transmission to user terminals, which not only causes operation inconvenience to users but also may also increase security risk.